Something Worth Holding Onto
by Beautiful Tenshi
Summary: During a mission to retrieve the keystone, Reno is badly injured, leaving a troubled Elena to watch over him and wonder...what next?


It was mid-afternoon when Reno and I entered the dense overgrowth of the Nibel Forest.

We had been looking for something called a keystone for weeks now; our search finally leading us here, near an old Shinra Town on the outskirts of Mt. Nibel. This would be our last stop before we departed for the Western Continent. Despite our lack of results, I was happy to be on the mission. Getting promoted so quickly and being sent to a dozen different places soon after had been tiring. It was nice to go at my own pace for once. Reno must have felt the same way, because he was humming some wordless tune as he picked his way through the forest, using his EMR like a machete as he went.

I was just about to ask when we would be stopping for lunch when sounds of a battle ahead reached us. Reno took one look at me and we ran toward them, arriving to watch in surprise as a familiar-looking woman fell in front of us, her long brown hair fanning out behind her as she hit the ground. I drew in a short breath as I recognized Tifa, one of the rebels that had caused us so much trouble in the past. I looked around the small clearing for her assailant, but whoever she had been fighting was gone.

I wasn't sure what to do at that point. I was a Turk and therefore Avalanche was my enemy…Yet, finishing the job her attacker started seemed cruel. Reno must have read my mind because he knelt down beside her to inspect the wound. I was ready to help him move her to a safer place so we could give her first aid when Cloud appeared; crashing through the brush and stopping us dead in our tracks.

I didn't do this to her but from the look on Cloud's face, I felt as guilty as if I had. He had that huge sword in hand faster than I could reach for my gun. I thought that was the last battle I'd be in; dying for something that wasn't my fault. I was saved only by Reno's quick reflexes as he dodged in front of me with his EMR to block the blow.

I thought Cloud was going to kill him.

Sometimes annoyed, sometimes angry...I had never seen the ex-SOLDIER look at us out of pure hatred as he did now. It sounds silly but that was the first time I ever thought we might not make it back. Reno must have thought so too, because suddenly he turned and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a dead run in the opposite direction. No smart-ass commentary or promises of victory...just silence and worried glances back to see if we were being followed.

Cloud didn't seem to think it was worth chasing after us, for he had fallen protectively to Tifa's side as Vincent and the little ninja girl Yuffie took over. We managed to give them the slip after dodging into more overgrowth a few feet away. I was ready to continue on, but Reno's hand on my arm stopped me.

"'Lena...let's uh...let's rest a minute, k?"

"S-sure, Reno."

It was then I noticed the darkening fabric of his blazer as he slumped heavily against a tree. "Reno!" I rushed to his side to inspect the wound but he only swatted my hands away. "Chill...it's nothing. I've had worse- ah, before."

"Like hell! I'm calling Tseng, just don't move. Here, sit down..." I helped him lower himself to the ground and then used my blazer to cushion his head. Taking out my phone, I dialed the extension that would let me reach Tseng immediately. When he answered, I gave him a few vague directions, not knowing exactly where we had ended up after our hasty retreat. After a minute or so, he assured me he'd find us, so I closed the phone, hoping he'd make it before Reno got worse.

"I didn't think this was part of the tour..." Reno had said then, unsteadily raising a hand to his head and chuckling.

"What?"

"Didn't think...Costa had forests..."

Despite my efforts to help him, he was rapidly slipping into shock. I managed to press my hands against the wound to keep him from bleeding further, but if Tseng didn't show up soon, Reno would die. I don't think any of us ever questioned that we could die in our line of work, but this felt so meaningless I couldn't help but cry in frustration. We hadn't meant to run into Avalanche here…how could this be happening? As I silently cursed myself for being caught off guard by the attack, Rude ran up to us with Tseng and a team of medics in tow.

I watched as they loaded Reno into the back of the chopper and stabilized him as best they could before climbing in after him. Rude took the pilot's seat while Tseng sat beside him, informing headquarters that we were secure. I was ready to lay my head back and rest when the sound of Reno's hoarse voice brought my attention back to him. "You did good, kid." I wanted to argue that it was my fault we were here to begin with, but Reno passed out before I could respond, leaving me to stare guiltily out the window.

*****************

Four days have passed since the incident outside Rocket Town. By some strange miracle, Reno survived the attack but still has yet to wake up. I've been sitting beside his hospital bed, listening to the soft ping of the heart monitor as he sleeps. The doctor said patients can sometimes hear friends and family talk to them when they're unconscious. I hope that's true, because I'm going to give it a try.

"…Rude checked in this morning. He said you'd have a field day with Reeve right now. It seems one of those catbots he created lost control and went on a rampage through the cafeteria last night. I missed it, but Rude said it was 'interesting.' You know what that means, hee. Anyway, it's apparently going to take two weeks to repair all the damage. Reeve hasn't shown his face there since. I can't really blame him though; I wouldn't either. I just hope the place is ready by the time you get better. Rude said the food here isn't the greatest..." I glanced at the half-finished meal on the tray Rude had left and smiled. Then I remembered the other reason why he had come by.

"It turns out our next mission is to an island south of Junon, where an old temple built by the Ancients is said to be located. According to Tseng, Sephiroth may be heading that way...which means it might have something to do with the Promised Land. We're to get there before he does and secure the area…using the keystone." Reno would be happy to hear that. "That's right…Tseng found where it's located and has a plan to retrieve it before we head to the island. He didn't say where, but I get the idea we were a bit off course…" I laughed, remembering how skittish Rude had gotten when I pressed him about it. I guess he hadn't wanted to hurt our pride, because he refused to talk about the subject from that point on.

Still…something about the situation bothered me. I got the distinct impression from Rude's report that we didn't have all the information yet. I was ready to communicate this to Reno when I realized the last thing he needed to hear right now was something troubling. Turning a small pin I was holding over in my hand, I knew I would just have to trust in the President.

The President…

"Oh! I almost forgot! Rufus handed out our insignia pins today…" I looked down at mine proudly and thought of Reno's usual attire. "…And yes, you do have to wear yours. Tseng already stated that anyone who doesn't gets a week's pay docked. I don't think you'll mind wearing it though. It's not cheap like the ones the secretaries wear, but made from a high-quality material for executives. Rude thinks he can use his to bounce the laser beam Tseng's always instructing with back at him." I chuckled, imagining how upset Reno would be if he missed that. "Don't worry, he promised to wait until you're better to try it," I added.

Squeezing Reno's hand gently in my own, I thought of how long Rude might have to hold onto that promise. I wouldn't let myself give in to the thought he may be waiting indefinitely. "I'll be going on the next mission with Tseng tomorrow, so President Rufus offered to check in on you while I'm gone. Just…try to get better, ok? I don't think I could live with myself if you don't…"

Elena watched Reno's face for any sign of acknowledgement, but he slept on, the heart monitor beeping steadily. Sniffling, she took the insignia pin she had been holding and placed it in his hand. "Well...goodnight, Reno." She stood and walked slowly to the door; glancing back once to satisfy her conscience that he was still there, breathing, before exiting.

*****************

The heart monitor beeped on, the only sound remaining in Reno's dream.

Or was it real? He was dreaming? When did he fall asleep? The last thing he could remember…was that he and Elena were on vacation in a forest. On vacation…in a _forest_? He knew that was wrong; he and Elena had never gone on vacation, let alone to a forest. Something was clouding his mind; jumbling his thoughts... He supposed he would just have to ask her later. Right now, whatever was screwing with his mind was also pulling him down into darkness. He knew better than to fight it…

Tightening his fist around the pin Elena had placed in his hand moments before, Reno slipped back into his coma.


End file.
